When Sponges Go Bad
When Sponges Go Bad is a show featuring the gang as naughty kids. Rules Don't delete episodes you didn't create. Even though this is a TV-MA show, do not go too far with the descriptions. No transcripts. You know why. Each season has 25 episodes. No vandalism. Have fun! Episodes Season 1: 1. Pilot Written by JellyfishJam38 Pearl becomes obsessed with the song "I Kissed A Girl" to the point where she starts kissing girls, while Squidward, Spongebob and Patrick take advantage of Harold (who they are using as a slave). Sandy is all alone, so she decides to sneak into an NC-17-rated movie. (TV-MA-LS) (BBFC 15) Quote: Sandy: I think I should get into a PG-13. Fred: No! PG-13s are (bleep) old school! You could see an R with me. Sandy: R films are awesome, but NC-17s are better! Fred: What about XXX? Sandy: We have to legally be 18 to go to that. 2. Anti-Eel Written by JellyfishJam38 After hearing about an eel murdering someone on the news, Patrick starts a campaign against eels. But Spongebob made a friend that was an eel and Patrick has gone crazy with his club! (TV-MA-L) (BBFC 12) Quote: '''Spongebob: Patrick, so what do you have to say about eels? Patrick: Well, (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) those (bleep) (bleep) ugly (bleep) (bleep) eels! Spongebob: Okay... 3. The Grim Reaper Written by JellyfishJam38 A bomb explodes in Tokyo and kills 2 million people and the Grim Reaper is busy. So the gang decide to kill people (without them dying of course!). (TV-MA-LNV) (BBFC 15) '''Quote: '''Sandy: Silence! I karate chop you! 4. Not Without My Naughty Picture Written by JellyfishJam38 Patrick and the gang cause a naughty picture of Squidward to spread around the school. When Squidward finds out, he is ANGRY! (TV-MA-LS) (BBFC 15) '''Quote: '''Pearl: (whispering to Evelyn) Naked Squidward, pass it on. 5. Truth or Dare: Written by Ponyo Fan The gang has a game of truth or dare at a school lock-in. Things may turn bad soon...(TV-MA-L) (BBFC 15) '''Quotes: SpongeBob: Alright, Sandy, you're next. Truth or dare? Sandy: Dare? SpongeBob: I dare you to kiss one of the teachers. Sandy: One of them is pretty hot, so--- SpongeBob: And it has to be a girl. Sandy: (Bleep). 6. Alien Autopsy: Written by Jon23812 Patrick buys an illeagle tape of an alien autopsy and comes over to SpongeBob's house to watch it with him. SpongeBob then has horrible nightmares of it and fears that the government will think he's a alien and dicect him. (TV-MA-LSV) (BBFC 18) Quotes: The tape's FBI warning: This tape is for government eyes only. If anyone other than officail goverment people see this video, we will be forced to kill you, because out memory erasers won't be able to erase the horrid images of the alien body, that you are about to see. If this is an illeagle copy of the tape, you will be fined $300,000 and then killed. 7. 10/11 Written by JellyfishJam38 After finding out about terrorists, the gang are worried about a bomb blowing up their house on October 11. (TV-MA-LS) (BBFC 15) '''Quotes: '''Squidward: I'm terrified. Patrick: Don't say "terror" in front of me! Sign-ups JellyfishJam38: Creator, writer﻿ Ponyo Fan: Writer Jon23812: Writer ﻿ Category:Spin-Offs Category:Rated TV-MA